


A Fall From Grace

by ICAll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Dragons, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26354011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICAll/pseuds/ICAll
Summary: She longs to return to her home as her kind are finally free, but her daughter keeps her grounded and closer than she would like to be to him. She wishes not to upset her daughter but in doing so, she never stood a chance at leaving. Now, she has to keep herself and her daughter safe and it brings more pain than before.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	A Fall From Grace

A young woman, physically no older than just twenty three, sat beside her daughter's bed, on an old wooden chair with a single leg that was slightly shorter than the other three. The woman was nearing the end of a fairy tale she was reading to help lure her daughter to a night of peaceful, and dream filled slumber. 

The story told of a princess who gave up her life of comfort and peace, relaxation and wealth, to live with a peasant man, who had a small hut, not much food, and worked all day, who was cold all night, because the two of them had fallen in love, yet her father won't allow their relationship. Through hard work, they manage to survive and make a good life for themselves, and their children. 

It was a beautiful story to explain that as long as you are happy, even a bad situation can be a good one. The mother believed that telling stories with good morals to them was important to a young, impressionable child. Ignorance would lead them down the wrong path. It can cause horrible things to people no one should wish upon another.

She watched as her daughter's crystal blue eyes drew heavier, and heavier as she finished the book, the young girl closer to sleep as the mother whispered the words, “the end”, like how every fairy tale ends. 

The mother tucked her own deep red hair, like the flames from a fire, behind her ear and smiled softly at her daughter, placing the book upon her nightstand and kissed her forehead as she tucks her in.

“Goodnight Naomi.” She whispered sweetly as the daughters eyes were shutting, so eager to enter her dreamworld, almost excited to know what wonders she will become lost in in the night.

Her mother went to extinguish the candle that burned in the room, the only thing that gave a soft orange glow in the night, yet, as her hand reached out to touch the flame so she could put it out, the small, gentle voice of her daughter called her closer.

“Momma?” Her small, tired, voice spoke. To anyone else it would sound like the squeak of a mouse hunting for some crumbs on the kitchen floor but the mother knew it was her daughter, asking her to stay for just a moment longer. She had a question for her. She often did before she was able to leave the room at the end of the day. “Were you the Princess or the man?” She asked. 

“I was neither and both. I had to give up much of my life for your father.” the mother paused. Every night it was a similar question from her, to try and get as much information about her father. “But in the end he set me free before he knew, and I have changed much since that night and I wish to never return. Goodnight Naomi. Get some sleep.” She spoke as she shut her door to venture towards her own. 

The mother knew her words were harsh to her little daughter who was only nine, and she felt guilty for it but she never knew she was never doing this on purpose. Her actions were caused by a terrible string that fate left her to dangle. 

Deciding that it was late enough in the night, the mother would apologize in the morning to her. For now, she desperately needs to sleep away the dreadful night before her emotions could get the better of her.

“Pull yourself together Aethei. Just because she looks like him it does not mean she is.” She whispered to herself so that not even a mouse could hear.

Within the halls, mid-winter night’s wind flowed throughout. The night air was freezing and any sane, proper woman would not only gladly wear her multiple layered dress, but would have a blanket wrapped around her for extra warmth during the cold night, especially since she had no husband to help warm her in bed. Yet Aethei was not a proper woman as she walked the hall barefooted and in a very light dress. Not even a shiver down her spine came about no matter how harsh the cold air was.

As Aethei approached her room, crystal like tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall as she opened the creaky old wooden door and entered her room, dull and lifeless from the stone that made up the house. The stone on the floor was as cold as water underneath the ice in a frozen pond, yet Aethei seemed unaffected by this. 

She reached her bed and stood there for a moment, taking in the combination of the soft blues and reds that somehow complimented the bed so nicely. It reminded her of him, but of course, being trapped for so many years anything could remind her of him. Her heart pounded against her chest but soon calmed down. Her eyes became overflowing, water lining her eyes yet as the small bit of regret that formed, another emotion fueled her. Her feeling of hatred and resentment.

Her body temperature raised and the tears that were filling her eyes evaporated before they even got the chance to fall to her cheeks. 

To stop herself from feeling such emotions, she moved towards her wardrobe, and began to undress out of her simple dress that hid her features that set her apart from other humans. 

As her peach colored gown dropped to the floor, allowing for her deep red wings to spread out so they could stretch and relax resulting in her sighing with relief. Following was her tail of the same color, that was wrapped around her waist and hips underneath the crinoline and hoop skirt that allowed the dress to help keep its bell-like shape.

Her soft yet calloused hands brushed against her wings, feeling every magnificent red scale that was so different yet the same as the next as her head looked towards the sky through the open window in her bedroom.

In her sight she could see her true home. The clouds and the sky where she longs to return to, where she longs to one day become a part of again, yet she brushes it off like it's a dream. Although her kind has returned to the sky where they belong, their Queen is once again in charge, and there is now lasting peace between the dragons and the humans, she feels out of place if she returns. She fears that she will be a stranger to those she was once friends with. She doesn't wish for that to become true even though she has made it the truth.

Her hands reached up to her fiery red hair, that resembled more of the red hot magma that came up as lava in the volcanos she used to play in, and undid the bun it was held in, and let it lay out so that she could brush it before she was to set it in a braid for the night, a habit she never was able to grow out of after five long years, and an additional nine.

She feels pity for her child. Naomi would never know about half of her heritage as she will never reach the sky and meet others her age. 

Naomi hadn't received any traits from her mother. Not wings, or a tail, or even something like her hair tone. Naomi looked so much like her father. From her blue eyes that looked like ice from a cave to her pale blond hair much like the undisturbed frost on a winter morning. 

Aethei pushed these thoughts and worries aside and stretched fully before wrapping her wings around her as she lay in her stone bed that was quickly warmed by her body heat. Though she could wear her wings and tail out normally as dragons are no longer so scary to humans, she felt like she couldn’t unless in her own home. She wouldn’t risk being noticed by her “Husband” which is why her hair no longer reached below her shoulders and she often had a scarf that covered the bottom half of her face during the current winter season. 

As Aethei curled up in bed to rest, her eyes began to close and drift off to sleep. She was exhausted from the day's long events. She heard her door open and thought it was her daughter wanting to join her as it was cold, but she felt much larger hands touch her. A familiar deep voice spoke, “After all these years I found you again. You could never truly escape me. I can’t let you go.” Before she could react, her world went black and into her dreams, she was forced. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was 4 pages and I'm impressed with myself. I hope you guys can enjoy my story, i will be updating as much as I can, i am busy and I dont have a lot of chapters saved up at the moment


End file.
